Ich und mein Tod
by Die-sama
Summary: Es geht um Severus und um dessen Ansichten über die Welt. Mehr wird nicht verraten ... Chapter 3 von 3 upgeloadet! FINISHED! Lest und reviewt
1. Ich und der Tod

****

Ich und der Tod

****

Charakter: Severus Snape

****

Genre: Darkfic

****

Autor: Hideto Saja

Es war schon immer das was es für mich einmal sein sollte. Ein Gefängnis. Eines aus dem man nicht fliehen konnte. In dem es keine Hoffnungsschimmer gab. Oder gar Freundschaft.

Einsamkeit sollte mein dunkles, leeres Herz beseelen und kein anderes Gefühl. Nie lernte ich, wie es so ist, wenn man umringt ist von Leuten, die sich Freunde nennten.

Pah!, Freundschaft? Was ist das? Es ist doch nur ein Wort nichts weiter.

'Nein, nichts weiter', dachte ich verbittert während ich die Ingwurz-Exenz in das Gebräu, das sich mittlerweile dunkelrot färbte, hineingab und gedankenverloren auf meine eigenen Hände starrte.

Was war schon besonderes an mir? Gab es irgendwas, was ich mal richtig gemacht hatte? Wohl kaum.

'Diese Hände hatten diesen verfluchten Zauberstab gehalten. So ruhig als wäre es etwas Alltägliches, wenn man jemanden mit dem Todesfluch umbrachte', schoss es mir durch den Kopf.

In den Gedanken bildeten sich Bilder.

Bilder von jammernden Muggel, deren Augen so hoffnungsvoll und gleichzeitig so durchtrieben ängstlich anstarrten. Als würden sie wissen, dass er anders war als die Anderen. Als die Todesser.

Oder Bilder von sich zuckenden Leiber, deren Besitzer sich die Stimme aus Leibeskräften hinaus schrie. Deren Schmerz bis tief in die Knochen gingen.

Dazu erst die Geräusche.

Auf der einen Seite waren da natürlich die Schmerzensschreie der Gefolterten oder gar Hilferufe. Wie sie da so lagen, verkrümmt, zitternd. Mit sich und der Welt verlassen.

'Wie ich', durchfuhr es mir und meine Hände fingen augenblicklich zu zittern an.

Mein Hals schnürte sich so stark zu, dass es schon fast weh tat.

Tränen der Trauer und des Selbsthasses flossen aus meine Augen und fielen ungehindert erst die Wange hinunter, dann zu Boden.

Auf der anderen Seite waren die Gelächter der Todesser - und des Dunklen Lords.

Wie sie einem ins Gesicht sagten, dass du Abschaum bist. Dass du nur lebst, weil es eine Laune der Natur war, nichts weiter.

Wie sie lachten, ohne Hemmungen, ohne Zweifel. Wie sie die Opfer quälten, während sie selbst in einer Art Glücksrausches kamen.

"Gut. Dieses Gefühl hatte ich auch einmal", sagte ich laut zu mir und versuchte mich etwas zu beruhigen und meinen Trank fertig zu machen. Meinen letzten Trank.

"Aber das ist vorbei. Nie mehr sollte es sowas wie mich geben! Ich bin ein Scheusal. Ein MÖRDER! Ja, hasst mich nur!"

Meine gestaute Wut und der Schmerz, die ich die ganzen Jahre hatte in mich aufgeladen brach jetzt aus. Doch die Wand, deren Worte ich schleuderte, blieb stumm.

Weitere Tränen folgten meinen Wutausbruch, doch ich beruhigte mich zusehends. Zumindest so weit, dass ich meinen Trank fertig stellen konnte.

Während ich so die Phiole hochhob und dessen Inhalt begutachtete, fühlte wie sich die Leere der Einsamkeit in mir weiter ausbreitete.

Auf den Tisch lag ein Stück Pergament. Es war ein Abschiedsbrief - aber nur für jene, die es interessierten und sich die Mühe machten den Brief überhaupt zu öffnen und das Stückchen Fetzen zu lesen.

Es war _mein_ Abschiedsbrief.

Ich sah noch einmal darauf und begann leise die Zeilen zu flüstern:

"_Ich, Severus Snape, Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords, Mörder und Verbrecher, gestehe hiermit alle meine Taten, die bislang mein Leben segneten (oder verfluchten). Zu Lebzeiten hatte ich der Welt nur schlechtes angetan. Die Wörter Freundschaft oder Liebe waren nie in meinen Wortschatz vorhanden. Sie waren Dinge der Unmöglichkeit - jedenfalls für ein Scheusal wie mich. _

Ich hoffe, Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, dass Sie diesen Brief finden. Im Anhang finden Sie ein Liste, der Todesser, die mir dieweilen bekannt sind und weitere Ziele des Dunklen Lords. 

Ich möchte mich hier und jetzt entschuldigen, was ich getan habe. Aber ich denke, dies ist der einzige Weg um ein wenig Klarheit zu verschaffen. Die Welt von Unreinem zu entziehen. Und meine Schuld mit diesen Abschiedsbrief getilgt ist.

gez.

Severus Snape"

Ich sah noch einmal das Stück Pergament an und hoffte inständig, dass Dumbledore mir verzeihen wird. Der Einzige Mensch, der nicht in diese dunkle Wahrheit verunreinigt werden soll. Der Einzige, dem ich wohl noch vertrauen konnte.

Ich schluckte hart und setzte die Phiole an meine Lippen.

"Adieu, Dumbledore! Adieu, du schreckliches Leben!", sagte ich noch während ich die schwarze Flüssigkeit trank.

Augenblicklich spürte ich, wie die Wirklichkeit des Kellers, in dem ich mich befand, verschwand und mich der Tod in seine Arme nahm.

Dann spürte ich nichts mehr und wusste, dass der Trank "Bittersüßer Nachtschatten" - ein Gift, der erst eine Lähmung hervorrief, die dann den Tod hervor rief - wirkte.

Mein Körper fiel lautlos auf den kalten Steinboden des Gewölbes und ich hörte noch wie eine Tür aufging.

"Severus! Nein!!!"

...to be in Arbeit ...


	2. Vertrauen

Hallihallo, an alle da draußen! Ich möchte mich erstens mal herzlich für die Reviews danken und möchte dazu noch pro Reviewer ein Kommi dazuschreibseln, bevor ich mit der eigentlichen Geschichte fortsetzt:  
  
idril.tinuviel so, hier die Fortsetzung...öhm..ob Snape stirb...wir werden es sehen zwinker (ich werd mal weiter reviewen)  
  
Cosma Es soll eben vor Vold's Fall sein. Wie Snape die Seiten wechselt. Naja, hatte mal eben Lust soetwas zu schreiben  
  
Severin1 Ja, die Gesichte geht weiter. Ich bin nur noch nicht gazugekommen, die Sachen hochzuladen. 1) mein PC spinnte und spinnt (hatte Viren und dergleichen..hab kein Word mehr TT)...naja ;) wir werden es sehen  
  
Sylver Memory Nein,nein...alles hat seinen Grund, warum ich das schreb..und was Gegenwart bzw. Vergangenheit angeht..da muss ich wohl zu schnell getippt haben oO  
  
gez. HidetoSaja as ying-yang001  
  
P.S.: Snape in Ich-Schreibweise, für jeden Deppen, der es nicht geschnallt hat, wer da was erzält P.P.S.: danke, für eure Kommis  
  
Vertrauen heißt, die unsichtbare Hand zu spüren, die uns sicher durchs Leben geleitet.  
  
Helga Schäferling (1957); deutsche Sozialpädagogin  
  
Es war so hell. So unbeschreiblich hell und so warm.  
  
Wo war ich nur? War das der Himmel? Was machte ich nur im Himmel? Dort, wo die Engeln wohnten. Wo alle guten Menschen hinkamen. Warum war ich hier? Ich bin doch ein Monster. Ein Scheusal. Etwas völlig Widerwärtiges, Ekliges. Ich sollte in die Hölle kommen - oder zumindest in das Fegefeuer.  
  
Ich könnte da Reuen und mir selbst Leid tun bis das Ende der Welt kam. Bis zur Apokalypse, wenn es überhaupt eine gab.  
  
Da würden sie - die Bewohner, die Teufel und die Unwürdigen - mir das antun, was mir zusteht. Endlich.  
  
Aber der Himmel?!  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich etwas, dass meine Hand nahm und sie umfasste. War das wirklich meine Hand? Ich wusste es nicht und sehen konnte ich hier auch gar nicht. Dazu war dieses Weiß oder was immer es auch war viel zu intensiv.  
  
Aber das was meine Hand hielt, war so zart wie Porzelan, so kraftvoll wie Herkules und so warm wie die Wärme selbst.  
  
Ich schlug meine Augen auf und blinzelte verwirrt in das hell gehaltene Zimmer rein.  
  
"Na, schon wach?", flüsterte mir eine Stimme nicht weit von mir und klang milde amüsiert.  
  
Unwillkürlich zuckte ich etwas zusammen und ich verspannte mich.  
  
Was? War das nur ein Traum? Oder eher ein Alptraum?  
  
Ich versuchte etwas Klarheit in meinen konfusen Gedankengängen zu bringen, während ich derweil um etwas Klarsicht kämpfte.  
  
Es dauerte einige Sekunden, die sich ins Endlose zogen. Mein Körper hatte sich wieder etwas entspannt.  
  
Auch konnte ich schon Umrisse sehen, die mit der Zeit immer mehr Kontrast annahmen.  
  
Ich sah ...Betten. Haufenweise Betten. Und Nachtische. Und alles in weiß oder zumindest silber gehalten.  
  
Langsam drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite.  
  
Als erstes fiel mein Blick auf einen silbernen Bart und je weiter mein Blick nach oben wanderte, desto besser konnte ich erahnen, wer da neben mir saß.  
  
'Dumbledore!',wollte ich schreien, doch ich brachte kein Wort heraus. Meine Kehle schien wie zugeschnürrt, aber diesmal aus Überraschung und Verwirrung. Heillose Verwirrung.  
  
Der Direktor erwiderte den Blick mit einem erfreuten Glitzern in den Augen.  
  
"Severus, mein Kind! Mein armer Severus...", flüsterte der Zauberer weiter und verstärkte seinen Griff etwas. "Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren. Für immer!"  
  
Es klang nicht anklagend, aber müde und in seinen Augen bewegte sich etwas, dass aussah wie Schmerz - oder Trauer. Oder vielleicht beides.  
  
Was?, dachte ich mir. Ich bin gar nicht tot? Aber wie...? Vollkommen absurd! Niemand wusste, wie man einen Gegengift von 'Bittersüßer Nachtschatten' machte. Absolut niemand...naja, außer mir eben.  
  
Also, wie sollte es Dumbledore bloß geschafft haben ein Gegenmittel herzustellen? Und woher wusste er, wo ich war? Hatte er gespürt, dass etwas Schlimmes sich zusammenzubrauen? Und was am wichtigen war: Warum hatte er mich nicht sterben lassen und sich dazu entschieden, mich doch leben zu lassen?  
  
Fragen über mein Fragen. Ich glaubte, mein Kopf würde in Sekundenbruchteilen in Stücke explodieren. Was natürlich nicht der Fall war.  
  
"Direktor", brachte ich mühsam heraus. Ich war erstaunt, wie krächzend und müde doch meine Stimme war.  
  
"Shhh", murmelte Dumbledore und strich mir mit der anderen Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Dass wird schon wieder, da bin ich sicher. Ruh dich aus und dann lass uns Reden. Ja, lass uns Reden über Wind und Wetter und über Sonne und Mond. Aber erstmal musst du wieder zu Kräften kommen...bitte!"  
  
In den letzten Satz war so viel drinnen. So viel Verständnis, so viel Traurigkeit und so viel Freundlichkeit, dass mir, wenn es andere Umstände gewesen wäre, ich nicht konnte in seine so leuchtenden Augen sehen. Vielleicht könnte ich dann auch nicht einmal mehr richtig stehen.  
  
Doch in meinen Kopf dröhnte es und ich fühlte ein unangenehmes Prickeln am Nacken.  
  
"Direktor", krächzete ich nochmal. "Warum?"  
  
Mehr konnte ich nicht - nein, mehr wollte ich auch gar nicht sagen. Ich spürte, wie meine Stimme mir versagte und die Worte deutlich anklagend, wie verständnislos klangen.  
  
"Weil du, Severus, mein Kind bist", antwortete der alte Mann geduldig und lächelte auf eine Weise auf der Severus keine einzigen Fragen mehr stellen wollte. "Und ich dir mein Leben anvertrauen würde."  
  
Ich würde genug Zeit noch haben. Genug, um irgendwann einmal Klarheit in mein leben zu verschaffen. Doch dies war eine andere Geschichte.  
  
Das Zimmer begann sich zu drehen. Immer wilder und heftiger. Immer schneller und schneller.  
  
Vor meinen Augen begann ein schwarzer Nebel zu waben und schließlich viel ich in Ohnmacht.  
  
Die Worte des Rektors hallten immer wieder in meine Ohren wie ein Ohrwurm. 'Weil ich dir mein Leben anvertrauen würde. Dir mein Leben. Dir. DIR!  
  
Und das Letzte, was ich noch sah, waren die strahlend blauen Augen des Albus Dumbldore.  
  
REVIEWT, verdammt nochmal! Ich tipp mir doch nicht die Finger wund, wenn ich kein einziges Review bekomm (derzeitiger Reviewstand: 6)!! schmoll  
  
Gelöschte Reviews, da das Chapter nochmals hochgeladen wurde:  
  
(cardie) Ähm, jetzt sinds 5. Zumindest seh ich nur 4 Vorgänger g  
  
Du darfst ruhig weiter dir die Finger wund tippen. Gelesen wir die Story allemal. Nur wies halt so is im Leben. Faulheit siegt meißt.  
  
Nein! Ich hab die Story grad erst entdeckt Hände und Augen in Unschuld wasch  
  
... deswegen werden sie auch nicht sauberer fg  
  
):)  
  
(Sarah) Hey, deine Geschichte is echt cool. Mir gefällt sie echt gut! Schreib schnell weiter! 


	3. Pläne

Pläne  
  
Wie töricht ist es, Pläne für das ganze Leben zu machen, da wir doch nicht einmal Herren des morgigen Tages sind. Lucius Annaeus Seneca  
  
(ca. 4 v. Chr - 65 n. Chr.), römischer Politiker, Rhetor, Philosoph und Schriftsteller  
  
Als ich wieder erwachte war es um mich herum schwarz.  
  
Schwarz wie die Nacht. Wie Dunkelheit.  
  
Einwenig verwirrt richtete mich auf und sah mich um.  
  
Irgendwo glaubte ich einen Schatten zu erkennen, der sich bewegte. Drohend und lauernd. Beim näheren Hinsehen war es doch nur ein Vorhang der durch den kühlen Wind von draußen einwenig zerzaust wurde.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich ein Pochen. Es kam von meinen Schläfen her.  
  
Noch leicht verschlafen und etwas missgelaut murmelte ich einen Fluch. Ganz leise, wie ein Hauch.  
  
Verdammt, warum musste ich jetzt Kopfweh bekommen?  
  
War nicht mein Leben schon die Hölle?  
  
Ich seufzte und dachte kurz darüber nach, wie ich hergekommen bin. In den Krankenflügel.  
  
Mir fiel ein, dass ich einen Trank – das Gift! – zu mir genommen hatte.  
  
Was danach passierte wusste ich nicht mehr. Es kam mir vor wie ein Traum. Und dieser Traum dauerte noch immer an.  
  
Hogwarts! Meine letzte Rettung...?!  
  
Oder mein Untergang. Egal. Ich war hier und das würde sich nicht weiter verändern.  
  
Und bei der Ernennung der Name dieser Schule fiel mir auch promt etwas ein. Blaue Augen. Gütige Augen. Ein Lächeln. Ein Bart...  
  
Ich stutze.  
  
Dumbledore! Albus Dumbledore...  
  
Was machte der in meine Gedanken?  
  
War er der Grund, dass ich hier war?  
  
Fragen über Fragen. Ich glaubte mein Kopf würde in den nächsten paar Sekunden einfach zerspringen und in hunderttausend Stücke zerfetzt werden. So stark war der Schmerz.  
  
Ich sollte nicht so viel nachdenken, wenn ich Kopfweh hatte.  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich ein Scharren über den Boden.  
  
Als ich Richtung Ausgang sah, erkannte ich Madame Pomfrey, die auf mich zu eilte.  
  
Sie hielt einen Becher oder so was in der Hand.  
  
In der Dunkelheit konnte ich das so schlecht sehen.  
  
Ich kniff einwenig die Augen zusammen und versuchte etwas mehr zu erblicken zu können.  
  
Tatsächlich hatte die Krankenschwester eine dampfende Tasse und eine Art Tablette in ihrer Hand.  
  
Sie hatte die letzten Schritte auf mein Bett in Windeseile geschafft und stand jetzt einwenig schräg zu mir.  
  
Einwenig irretiert sah ich sie an.  
  
„Ah, Sie sind wach", sagte sie und musterte mich kritisch.  
  
Ich schwieg und blickte weiter zu ihr auf. Es war einen Tatsache, die keine Erwiderung von Nöten war.  
  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
Sie stellte den Becher samt Untertasse ab. Doch ich konnte sehen, dass sie mich aus den Augenwinkel beobachte.  
  
Ich hasste Krankenflügel. Es roch hier immer nach krankheit, Schmerz und Leid.  
  
Und in letzter Zeit – zumindest soweit ich mich erinnern konnte – hatte ich genug von den Dingen gehabt. Selbst vom Tod.  
  
Ich überlegte nicht lange und antworte der Wahrheit gerecht. „Gut, bis auf die Kopfschmerzen."  
  
Sie nickte bedächtig und lächelte leicht, doch ihre Augen ruhten besorgt auf mir.  
  
„Ja, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Oder würden Sie sonst ihre Hand auf die Schläfe legen?"  
  
Oh, mist. Ich hatte es nicht bemerkt.  
  
Es war eine automatische Reaktion von mir gewesen.  
  
Langsam senkte ich die linke Hand, während ich mich weiter mit der rechten aufstützte.  
  
Madame Pomfrey, noch sehr jung für eine Krankenschwester, hatte diese Stütze sehr wohl registriert, sagte doch nichts dazu. Schließlich war ihr Patient eigentlich schon ganz gesund.  
  
Eigentlich.  
  
Die junge Frau drückte mir etwas Weißes in die Hand. „Nimmen Sie das ein und spülen Sie es damit hinunter!" Sie zeigte auf den Becher. „Danach werden Sie sich umziehen. Der Direktor wartet schon draußen auf dich. Wenn du damit fertig bist, ruf ich ihn hinein. Währenddessen bleiben Sie auf dem Bett, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
Ich sah, dass meine Kleidung – nur eine schlichte schwarze Hose und ein Hemd – auf ein Stuhl neben den Bett lagen.  
  
Ich nickte leicht und tat wie mir geheißen.  
  
Die Tablette schmeckte nach nichts, nur der Geschmack des Kräutertees blieb auf meiner Zunge haften.  
  
Die Wirkung war sofort da und ich spürte wie das Pochen zu angenehmen Schmerzen überging.  
  
Danach richtete ich mich auf. Vorsichtig stand ich auf.  
  
Leicht wacklig kam ich auf die Beine.  
  
Ich musste mich an die Lehne des Stuhles festhalten um nicht umzukippen.  
  
Kurz fragte ich mich, wie lange ich wohl das Bett gehütet habe. Und wie lange ich so K.O. war.  
  
Ich nahm mit der anderen Hand die Sachen, schloß einen Moment später die Vorhänge und zog mich um.  
  
Kaum hatte ich den letzten Knopf meines Hemdes gechlossen, da wurde auch schon der Vorhang beseite geschoben.  
  
Erst dachte ich, es wäre die Krankenschwester, die fragen wollte, ob ich fertig sei damit sie den Direktor rein lassen konnte.  
  
Aber nein, es war Dumbledore selbst, der vor mir stehen geblieben war und mich von oben bis unten musterte.  
  
Schon wieder. Erst die Krankenschwester, dann der weise Zauberer.  
  
Doch er zeigte seine Besorgnis nicht so, wie Madame Pomfrey es offenbart hatte. Er lächelte mich sanft an und zog den Stuhl näher an mein Bett heran.  
  
Ich fühlte mich wie in alten Zeiten. Als Schuljunge im Büro des Direktors. Klein, zerbrechlich, nicht wissend, was jetzt kommen mag.  
  
Ich hatte mich wieder auf das Bett gesetzt und starrte meinerseits Dumbeldore an.  
  
Dieser setzte sich einwenig ungeschicklich.  
  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Unnahbare, nicht greifbare Stille.  
  
Ich spürte, wie ich mich einwenig verspannte. Neugierig und einwenig unwohl war, was wohl jetzt passieren würde.  
  
„Severus...", begann der alte Mann, unterbrach sich und schweig wieder eine Weile.  
  
Ich merkte, wie ihm nicht wohl dabei war, was er jetzt zu sagen hatte.  
  
Ich fühlte einwenig Panik aufsteigen.  
  
Oh Gott! Würde der große Hexenmeister mich jetzt an das Ministerium liefern? Oder gar den Auroren?  
  
Ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen, was die mit mir machen würden, wenn sie sowas wie mich in ihre Hände bekamen. Sie würden mich ins Gefängnis stecken. Nach Askaban!  
  
Zu den Dementoren....und das Urteil würde heißen ‚Lebenslang!'  
  
Meine Hände fingen unkontrolliert zu zittern an. Ich schob sie hinter mein Rücken und hoffte, Dumbledore hatte es nicht gesehen.  
  
Ich durfte keine Bloße zeigen. Ich musste Stark sein...  
  
Nur keine Blöße zeigen....  
  
Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten.  
  
„Ja, Sir?", fragte ich leise, ein Zittern unterdrückend.  
  
„Severus..", begann der Direktor wieder. Seine Stimme klang sanft. Einschmeichelnd.  
  
Warum musste er meinen Namen so sagen?  
  
Ich spürte, wie ich langsam aber sicher schwach wurde.  
  
Wie meine lang erkämpfte Maske langsam zu bröckeln begann.  
  
„Severus, weisst du warum du hier bist?", schoss es aus Dumbledore hervor, der von einen Moment auf den Nächsten seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.  
  
„Nein, Sir?", ich versuchte unbeschwert zu klingen.  
  
Doch auch ich fühlte, wie wenig glaubhaft meine Unbeschwertheit anzuhören war.  
  
„Ich muss mit dir reden, Severus."  
  
„Über was?", fragte ich.  
  
Ach, sag es schon! Sag das ich nach Askaban muss! Sag es! Bitte...  
  
Dann würde mir diese Hölle hier erspart bleiben.  
  
Und ich würde meine Strafe – meine verdiente Strafe – endlich erhalten...  
  
Bitte, sag Askaban! Bitte...  
  
Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr als einsilbig antworten. Wenn ich mehr sagen wollte...ich glaubte, meine Stimme wäre nicht mehr mein Herr.  
  
Meine Hände fingen noch mehr zu zittern an. Ich ballte sie noch fester. So fest, dass meine Knöcheln wohl weiss heraustraten.  
  
Dumbledore seufte tief und holte tief Luft.  
  
„Severus, ich weiss sehr wohl, dass du ein Todesser bist. Oder warst", verbesserte sich der Schuldirektor und sein Blick fixierte mich.  
  
Mir lief eine Gänsehaut hinab als seine Worte nur vor Enttäuschung quoll.  
  
Mir wurde immer unbehaglicher zu Mute. Immer und immer wünschte ich mich zu meiner gerechten Strafe hin...nach Askaban....  
  
„Und ich weiss ebenfalls, was für eine Strafe dich als Todesser ereilt", sagte Dumbledore einwenig bedrückt. Ihm Gefiel wohl mein Gebären nicht.  
  
Ich erwiderte darauf nichts. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Dass er mich da hinschicken sollte.....?  
  
Ich wusste es nicht, obwohl ich mir genau das wünschte.  
  
Dumbledore würde schon wissen, was er tat.  
  
So schwieg ich und vertraute blind Dumbledore.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, warum ich ihm vertraute. Jetzt. In diesen Moment.  
  
Aber ich wusste, wenn ich wen auf der Welt vertrauen konnte, dann ihm. „Ja, genau....Askaban", sagte Dumbledore und betonte das letzte Wort schon beinahe verächtlich. Ich wusste ja nicht, wieviel er von dem Zauberergefängnis hielt. Aber ich merkte in den Moment, dass er nicht sonderlich viel davon hielt.  
  
Ich konnte jetzt kein Zittern mehr vor ihm verbergen.  
  
Ich fühlte mich elend zu Mute. Elend und leer.  
  
Ich war schwach und dumm, aber ich wollte kein Mitleid.  
  
Von niemanden. Nicht mal von Albus Dumbledore.  
  
„Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dort landest", schloss der großen Hexenmeister und sah mich durchdringend an.  
  
Ein halb überraschtes, halb entsetztes „Was?"kam über meine Lippen.  
  
Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum als ich diese Worte vernahm.  
  
Nein, das musste ein Scherz sein. Oder träumte ich noch immer?  
  
Ich krallte meine Fingernägel in das Fleiß meiner anderen Hand.  
  
Au!, fluchte ich. Nein, das war kein Traum. Es war Realität.  
  
Ob Dumbledore wohl gerade einen Spaß über mich, Severus Snape, den Todesser, machte?  
  
Nein, auch nicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, wie ernst ihm die ganze Sache war.  
  
„Weiters: Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst. Auf Hogwarts", sagte der Direktor klar und deutlich. Er musste durchziehen, warum er eigentlich hier war.  
  
WAS?  
  
Nein, ich konnte nicht...  
  
Ich war ein Todesser. Einer von der schlimmen Sorte..  
  
Ein mächtiger Zauberer, ja, aber ein dunkler noch dazu.  
  
Ich beherrschte viele schwarze Flüche...  
  
Die Schüler würden in Panik geraten, wenn Sie wüssten, dass in Hogwarts noch ein Todesser hauste...  
  
Ich schluckte schwer.  
  
„Ich weiss, es wird nicht einfach sein, die Auroren davon zu überzeugen, dass du unschuldig bist", sprach Dumbledore weiter ehe ich noch die Zeit hatte zu antworten.  
  
Was glaubte Dumbledore eigentlich zu sein, dass er sowas bestimmte?, fragte ich mich verblüfft und einwenig ärgerlich.  
  
„Aber dafür brauchst du dir dein Kopf nicht zu zerbrechen. Ich werde mich darum Sorgen, keine Angst."  
  
Er machte eine Pause und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
  
Doch ich hatte immernoch nichts dazu gesagt.  
  
Also fuhr er fort: „Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst und lebst. Ich weiss, dass du keine Arbeit hast..."  
  
Er verlor sich und seufzte kurz auf.  
  
„Severus, bitte antworte jetzt erlich: Willst du nicht als Lehrer betätigen?"  
  
Autor's Note:  
  
geniales Ende, ich weiss. Also, ich nehm euch nicht die Spannung ( ich ende hier das Chapter....  
  
Tja, irgendwie fehlen mir die Worte.. Ja, eins noch: die Chapters werden von mal zu mal darker... Ich glaub, ich muss das Rating einwenig erhöhen...ist echt nichts für kleine Kinder (  
  
Naja, wünsch euch noch was....  
  
HidetoSaja aka ying  
  
P.S.: Kommentare / Reviews / Feedbacks sind sehr erwünscht ( 


End file.
